Mae Shika Mukanee
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Mae Shika Mukanee (前しか向かねえ) ; Release Date : 2014.02.26 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KIZM-90271～2 (Limited Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-271～2 (Regular Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90273～4 (Limited Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-273～4 (Regular Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90275～6 (Limited Edition Type-C, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-275～6 (Regular Edition Type-C, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1163 (Theater Edition, CD) / ￥0,952 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Mae Shika Mukanee (前しか向かねえ) / Senbatsu # Kinou Yori Motto Suki (昨日よりもっと好き) / Team A # #* (Type-A) Kimi no Uso wo Shitteita (君の嘘を知っていた) / Team K #* (Type-B) Himitsu no Diary (秘密のダイアリー) / Team B #* (Type-C) KONJO / Team 4 # Mae Shika Mukanee (off-vocal) # Kinou Yori Motto Suki (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) Kimi no Uso wo Shitteita (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Himitsu no Diary (off-vocal) #* (Type-C) KONJO (off-vocal) ; DVD # Mae Shika Mukanee Music Video # Mae Shika Mukanee Dance Version # Kinou Yori Motto Suki Music Video # #* (Type-A) Kimi no Uso wo Shitteita Music Video #* (Type-B) Himitsu no Diary Music Video #* (Type-C) KONJO Music Video # #* (Type-A) Jung Haerim Nakamarichan Neru - Bonus Video #* (Type-B) Kwon Eunbin's London Report - Bonus Video #* (Type-C) Yoon Songhee in Hawaii - Bonus Video Theater Edition Details ; CD # Mae Shika Mukanee # Kinou Yori Motto Suki # Koi to ka... (恋とか…) / AKB48 Kenkyuusei # Mae Shika Mukanee (off-vocal) # Kinou Yori Motto Suki (off-vocal) # Koi to ka... (off-vocal) Included Members '"Mae Shika Mukanee"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (16 Members) (Son Jihyun Center) * Team A: Kang Seulgi, Lee Kaeun, Wendy Son * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Jung Soyeon, Kim Jiho, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun, Yoo Jeongyeon * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kim Seolhyun, Oh Seunghee, Park Chorong * Team 4: Jeon Somi '"Kinou Yori Motto Suki"' Team A (チームA) (18 Members) (Kang Seulgi Center) * Team A: Choi Yuna, Elkie Chong, Hwang Eunbi, Im Nayeon, Jang Yeeun, Jeon Soyeon, Jung Jinsol, Jung Mimi, Kang Seulgi, Kim Dahyun, Kim Jennie, Kim Sohee, Lalisa Manoban, Lee Kaeun, Liu Xiening, Viian Wong, Wendy Son, Yoo Shiah '"Kimi no Uso wo Shitteita"' Team K (チームK) (18 Members) (Hyun Seunghee Center) * Team K: Cho Miyeon, Ha Sooyoung, Hyun Seunghee, Ji Suyeon, Jung Soyeon, Kim Jiho, Kim Sohee, Kim Yerim, Lee Gahyeon, Moon Byulyi, Myoui Mina, Park Jiwon, Roseanne Park, Seo Soojin, Son Jihyun, Song YuQi, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoon Bomi '"Himitsu no Diary"' Team B (チームB) (20 Members) (Kim Seolhyun Center) * Team B: Cho Haseul, Choi Hyojung, Choi Yewon, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Hirai Momo, Jung Haerim, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohye, Kim Sojung, Kim Yewon, Kwon Chaewon, Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Oh Hayoung, Oh Seunghee, Park Chorong '"KONJO"' Team 4 (チーム4) (17 Members) (Jeon Somi Center) * Team 4: Choi Yoonah, Choi Yuju, Heo Jiwon, Heo Yoorim, Jeon Somi, Jung Yiyeon, Kim Bora, Kim Hyunjin, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Seokyoung, Kim Sihyeon, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Lee Yukyung, Son Chaeyoung, Uhm Jungwoo, Yoon Songhee '"Koi to ka..."' Kenkyuusei (研究生) (10 Members) (Kim Suyun Center) * Kenkyuusei: Kang Mina, Kim Doyeon, Kim Minji, Kim Suyun, Lee Simyeong, Son Hyejoo, Wang Chingyi, Wang Yiren, Yang Hyesun, Yeh Shuhua General Information Mae Shika Mukanee is the 35th major single (37th overall) released by AKB48. This single was first performed at the AKB48's AKB48 Request Hour Setlist Best 200 2014. Trivia * Son Jihyun's last senbatsu. * First AKB48 Single released with 3 versions that are not named after the group's teams (all past singles with 3 editions have been released as Type A, Type K, and Type B). Category: AKB48 Singles